


Side To Side

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Songfic, Tyler likes it hard, joshler - Freeform, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Tyler has been walking funny. Of corse it's Josh's fault.This is what happens when i try to write while listening to Ariana Grande, side to side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad. Just a quick fic based on this song: http://youtu.be/SXiSVQZLje8

Tyler winced slightly as he sat down. He had felt uncomfortable all day and had definitely seen Josh smirking at him a few times. "I told you you'd feel it for days.." Josh whispered as he passed. Tyler continued reading the magazine he was holding and NOT thinking about the night before. 

Boy, got me walking side to side 

"You okay, man?" Mark asked as they walked to the car. "Yeah, why?" Tyler opened the car door, holding the list he was given with various food orders scribbled down. Mark shrugged "You're limping, did you hurt yourself?" Tyler flushed "no, I'm good." He got in the car, wincing again. Mark looked at him with a slight frown before turning his attention to the road. 

Boy, got me walking side to side 

"Why are you walking like that?" Jack asked and Tyler sighed, he was trying his hardest not to let it show, obviously failing. "Yeah Ty, why?" Josh smirked. Tyler wanted to hit him. "I landed a backflip weird." Tyler lied quickly. "When were you doing backflips?" Josh asked, taking great amusement in this. Tyler glared at him "earlier." Was all he said. 

Boy, got me walking side to side 

"Next time I want you to go harder, remind me of today." Tyler mumbled as Josh sat down beside him. Josh laughed "I told-"  
"I know, don't say it."

Boy, got me walking side to side 

Tyler was walking to his car after a visit to to his patents house the next time someone noticed. "Why are you waddling?" His dad asked and Tyler wanted to die right there. "I landed a backflip weird." He said, completely deadpan. "I blame Josh," his dad joked "you boys and your jumping around." Tyler forced a smile. "I blame Josh too."

Boy, got me walking side to side 

Tyler laid in bed, looking at his phone. It wasn't late, and Tyler still had energy to burn when Josh got in bed beside him. Tyler didn't waste time in kissing him, his hands on Josh's body. 

It didn't take long before Tyler was a panting mess beneath Josh. "I'm ready-" Tyler breathed, Josh's fingers no longer fulfilling him. Josh slicked himself up before tossing the lube aside and lining himself up against Tyler. Josh was slow at first, speeding up on Tyler's demand. "Yeah, yeah harder-" Tyler moaned. Josh complied, and Tyler held the headboard. "Josh, harder." Josh's thrusts faulted as he burst out laughing. Tyler was so confused and too turned on for his brain to work "what?" He snapped, moving his hips, trying to get Josh to move again. 

"You'll be feeling it tomorrow." Josh smiled as he started up his rhythm again. Tyler smiled "you've got me walking side to side." He said. Josh angled his hips just right, making Tyler cry out his name. "Harder..


End file.
